1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transgenic non-human animals that are engineered to contain human immunoglobulin gene loci. In particular, animals in accordance with the invention possess human Ig loci that include plural variable (VH and Vκ) gene regions. Advantageously, the inclusion of plural variable region genes enhances the specificity and diversity of human antibodies produced by the animal. Further, the inclusion of such regions enhances and reconstitutes B-cell development to the animals, such that the animals possess abundant mature B-cells secreting extremely high affinity antibodies.
2. Background of the Technology
The ability to clone and reconstruct megabase-sized human loci in YACs and to introduce them into the mouse germline provides a powerful approach to elucidating the functional components of very large or crudely mapped loci as well as generating useful models of human disease. Furthermore, the utilization of such technology for substitution of mouse loci with their human equivalents could provide unique insights into the expression and regulation of human gene products during development, their communication with other systems, and their involvement in disease induction and progression.
An important practical application of such a strategy is the “humanization” of the mouse humoral immune system. Introduction of human immunoglobulin (Ig) loci into mice in which the endogenous Ig genes have been inactivated offers the opportunity to study of the mechanisms underlying programmed expression and assembly of antibodies as well as their role in B-cell development. Furthermore, such a strategy could provide an ideal source for production of fully human monoclonal antibodies (Mabs)—an important milestone towards fulfilling the promise of antibody therapy in human disease. Fully human antibodies are expected to minimize the immunogenic and allergic responses intrinsic to mouse or mouse-derivatized Mabs and thus to increase the efficacy and safety of the administered antibodies. The use of fully human antibodies can be expected to provide a substantial advantage in the treatment of chronic and recurring human diseases, such as inflammation, autoimmunity, and cancer, which require repeated antibody administrations.
One approach towards this goal was to engineer mouse strains deficient in mouse antibody production with large fragments of the human Ig loci in anticipation that such mice would produce a large repertoire of human antibodies in the absence of mouse antibodies. Large human Ig fragments would preserve the large variable gene diversity as well as the proper regulation of antibody production and expression. By exploiting the mouse machinery for antibody diversification and selection and the lack of immunological tolerance to human proteins, the reproduced human antibody repertoire in these mouse strains should yield high affinity antibodies against any antigen of interest, including human antigens. Using the hybridoma technology, antigen-specific human Mabs with the desired specificity could be readily produced and selected.
This general strategy was demonstrated in connection with our generation of the first XenoMouse™ strains as published in 1994. See Green et al. Nature Genetics 7:13-21 (1994). The XenoMouse™ strains were engineered with 245 kb and 190 kb-sized germline configuration fragments of the human heavy chain loci and kappa light chain loci, respectively, which contained core variable and constant region sequences. Id. The human Ig containing yeast artificial chromosomes (YACs) proved to be compatible with the mouse system for both rearrangement and expression of antibodies, and were capable of substituting for the inactivated mouse Ig genes. This was demonstrated by their ability to induce B-cell development and to produce an adult-like human repertoire of fully human antibodies and to generate antigen-specific human Mabs. These results also suggested that introduction of larger portions of the human Ig loci containing greater numbers of V genes, additional regulatory elements, and human Ig constant regions might recapitulate substantially the full repertoire that is characteristic of the human humoral response to infection and immunization.
Such approach is further discussed and delineated in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/466,008, filed Jan. 12, 1990, Ser. No. 07/610,515, filed Nov. 8, 1990, Ser. No. 07/919,297, filed Jul. 24, 1992, Ser. No. 07/922,649, filed Jul. 30, 1992, filed Ser. No. 08/031,801, filed Mar. 15, 1993, Ser. No. 08/112,848, filed Aug. 27, 1993, Ser. No. 08/234,145, filed Apr. 28, 1994, Ser. No. 08/376,279, filed Jan. 20, 1995, Ser. No. 08/430,938, Apr. 27, 1995, Ser. No. 08/464,584, filed Jun. 5, 1995, Ser. No. 08/464,582, filed Jun. 5, 1995, Ser. No. 08/463,191, filed Jun. 5, 1995, Ser. No. 08/462,837, filed Jun. 5, 1995, Ser. No. 08/486,853, filed Jun. 5, 1995, Ser. No. 08/486,857, filed Jun. 5, 1995, Ser. No. 08/486,859, filed Jun. 5, 1995, Ser. No. 08/462,513, filed Jun. 5, 1995, and Ser. No. 08/724,752, filed Oct. 2, 1996. See also European Patent No., EP 0 463 151 B1, grant published Jun. 12, 1996, International Patent Application No., WO 94/02602, published Feb. 3, 1994, International Patent Application No., WO 96/34096, published Oct. 31, 1996, and PCT Application No. PCT/US96/05928, filed Apr. 29, 1996. The disclosures of each of the above-cited patents and applications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In an alternative approach, others, including GenPharm International, Inc., have utilized a “minilocus” approach. In the minilocus approach, an exogenous Ig locus is mimicked through the inclusion of pieces (individual genes) from the Ig locus. Thus, one or more VH genes, one or more DH genes, one or more JH genes, a mu constant region, and a second constant region (preferably a gamma constant region) are formed into a construct for insertion into an animal. This approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,807 to Surani et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,545,806 and 5,625,825, both to Lonberg and Kay, and GenPharm International U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/574,748, filed Aug. 29, 1990, Ser. No. 07/575,962, filed Aug. 31, 1990, Ser. No. 07/810,279, filed Dec. 17, 1991, Ser. No. 07/853,408, filed Mar. 18, 1992, Ser. No. 07/904,068, filed Jun. 23, 1992, Ser. No. 07/990,860, filed Dec. 16, 1992, Ser. No. 08/053,131, filed Apr. 26, 1993, Ser. No. 08/096,762, filed Jul. 22, 1993, Ser. No. 08/155,301, filed Nov. 18, 1993, Ser. No. 08/161,739, filed Dec. 3, 1993, Ser. No. 08/165,699, filed Dec. 10, 1993, Ser. No. 08/209,741, filed Mar. 9, 1994, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. See also International Patent Application Nos. WO 94/25585, published Nov. 10, 1994, WO 93/12227, published Jun. 24, 1993, WO 92/22645, published Dec. 23, 1992, WO 92/03918, published Mar. 19, 1992, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. See further Taylor et al., 1992, Chen et al., 1993, Tuaillon et al., 1993, Choi et al., 1993, Lonberg et al., (1994), Taylor et al., (1994), and Tuaillon et al., (1995), the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The inventors of Surani et al., cited above, and assigned to the Medical Research Counsel (the “MRC”), produced a transgenic mouse possessing an Ig locus through use of the minilocus approach. The inventors on the GenPharm International work, cited above, Lonberg and Kay, following the lead of the present inventors, proposed inactivation of the endogenous mouse Ig locus coupled with substantial duplication of the Surani et al. work.
An advantage of the minilocus approach is the rapidity with which constructs including portions of the Ig locus can be generated and introduced into animals. Commensurately, however, a significant disadvantage of the minilocus approach is that, in theory, insufficient diversity is introduced through the inclusion of small numbers of V, D, and J genes. Indeed, the published work appears to support this concern. B-cell development and antibody production of animals produced through use of the minilocus approach appear stunted. Therefore, the present inventors have consistently urged introduction of large portions of the Ig locus in order to achieve greater diversity and in an effort to reconstitute the immune repertoire of the animals.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide transgenic animals containing more complete germline sequences and configuration of the human Ig locus. It would be additionally desirable to provide such locus against a knockout background of endogenous Ig.